disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Dreams on Parade
Disney Dreams on Parade premiered on May 27, 2013, at Magic Kingdom in Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes nine floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production's catchy tunes. The music used in the parade is derived from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Gateway to Dreams (Mickey Mouse & Friends Unit): '''Mickey Mouse and his friends, Minnie Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. Also the statues of The Genie from Aladdin and Mushu from Mulan. *'Dreams of Enchantment (Cinderella Unit):' Cinderella’s tower dances atop a giant float raining with Mice. Jaq and Gus leads his dancing team, The larger float features Work Dress, which is formed of Birds dancer. A Ball Dress the float. *'Dreams of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant puppet show who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include The Blue Fairy, Geppetto, Foulfellow, Gideon,and Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Dreams of Another World (Sleeping Beauty Unit):' Princess Aurora rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Maleficent Dragon. Eight dancing the ballroom, and Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float Three Ride giant Flower Wheel, Cricket Carousel and Flower Swing. The bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. *'Dreams of Friendship (Winnie the Pooh Unit):' Winnie the Pooh hold the colorful red balloon atop Ten dancing the bees, attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles, and Hunny Pot sitting float. Attendants Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Kanga, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl perform, play along. *'Dreams of Music (The Aristocats Unit):' The longest float in the parade, it features Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse on a three-person swing with Roquefort looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Scat Cat leads the float, pushing a music with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Napoleon and Lafayette takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female paris and waving to guests. *'Dreams of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' It's carrying a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself : Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too! The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Dream of Adventure (The Lion King Unit):' Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Young Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Crystal Castle located in the Crystal Arts Shop on Main Street, U.S.A. Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. Show facts *'Show run:' May 27, 2013 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song':An upbeat version of "Welcome" from Disney's Brother Bear, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Jump5 *'Other Songs Featured:' *'MICKEY MOUSE & FRIENDS OPENING UNIT:' **"Welcome" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Casey Junior" / "Minnie's Yoo-Hoo" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' *'CINDERELLA UNIT:' **''"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)"'' / "The Work Songs" / "So This Is Love" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" *'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' **''"When You Wish Upon a Star" / "Little Wooden Head" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)"'' *'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' **''"Hail to the Princess Aurora"/ "I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream"/ "The Gifts of Beauty and Song"'' *'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' **''"Winnie the Pooh" / "Up, Down, and Touch the Ground" / "Rumbly in My Tumbly" / "Little Black Rain Cloud" / "A Rather Blustery Day" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Heffalumps and Woozles" / "The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" / "Hip-Hip Pooh Ray!"'' *'THE ARISTOCATS UNIT:' **''"Scales and Arpeggios" / "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat"'' *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' **''"In a World of My Own" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "Painting the Roses Red" / "March of the Cards" (reprise)'' *'LION KING UNIT:' **''"Circle of Life" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Hakuna-Matata" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"'' *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"Welcome"'' / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Part of Your World" ''/ ''"Beauty and the Beast" / "Almost There" / "I See the Light" Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Elsie Fisher as Marie *Hynden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Simba *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Category:Parades Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort